Even Light Dissipates
by Inwitari Turelie
Summary: All types of energy dissipate, even light. Can you really fight and stay perfectly pure? Harry slowly starts to act with more so-called dark characteristics, what will happen? How will this effect the war? Starts 3rd year,Series of oneshots.
1. Aunt Marge

Disclaimer: If I could indeed claim this was mine, I would however as J.K Rowling and everyone else with rights would not acquiesce to this wish, I regretfully admit nothing you recognise belongs to me

* * *

As Fudge left the room, Harry sighed with relief. He had thought he was really in trouble there. He hadn't thought when he left the house, frankly he was too full of rage, but the Leaky Cauldron probably wasn't the best place to run to after breaking the law. Still perhaps there were some advantages to being the Boy-Who-Lived for all the attention it brought. After all they hadn't prosecuted him over Dobby last year, even though they sent that letter. Not that that time was his fault. This one wasn't really either, really it was hers.

Still he had some excuse for coming here, after all he wasn't exactly in his right mind, how DARE she say that and besides he had no idea he had that much power without his wand. The anger had just surged through him when Aunt Marge had said that. To be honest he wished that the ministry hadn't brought her back to normal. He didn't care about her. They didn't know what she had said. Who was she to talk about problem families? Look at the genes in hers. No, when Harry had done it he hadn't wanted her to blow up.

He had wanted her to hurt.

_But that was okay right? She had insulted his parents, that made it justified didn't it?_

* * *

_Thanks for reading, next chapter should be up soon. _


	2. Sirius Black

A/N: this is book canon where Harry runs back to the school after finding out about Sirius and avoids talking to Ron and Hermione

* * *

After Ron left Harry lay in bed unable to sleep. He has not really hated anyone before. Well not like this. The Dursleys? He felt defiance and indeed when he was younger ,fear mixed together in his emotions but he mostly felt resignation. They had always been like this. It wasn't hate.

Malfoy? Annoyance, dislike but their petty rivalry couldn't paled in comparison.

Even Snape seemed like nothing more than a mild irritation.

This hatred for Sirius Black however was like poison in his veins. Now he knew why his parents were dead. Their friend had betrayed them. Could Harry trust his friends?

No, he could he wouldn't let Black ruin everything. He had already destroyed Harry's childhood.

He was decided. He would not punish his friends for what they hadn't done. He would punish Black if he ever met him, painfully. The idea that had formed in his head before as he ran back to school crystallised.

Harry would kill him.

He wasn't sure how or how he'd avoid trouble but he'd got off before.

After all killing in revenge is justified isn't it?


	3. Black Again

As Dumbledore and Snape walked off, Harry turned to stare at the ceiling of the great hall. Tonight he would not sleep. He felt violated. Hogwarts was his home and now that traitor Black had ruined it.

He had been in Harry's room, He had tried to attack Harry's friend, He had destroyed the feeling of Hogwarts safety for Harry even more than the Basilisk. After all students hadn't been petrified in their dorms had they. Harry would do anything, anything to keep Hogwarts as it was and indeed open. Last year had shown that. This only made it more certain in his mind that Black must pay.

Another thing pulled at Harry's mind, what had Snape meant was someone untrustworthy at Hogwarts but who?

The only new member of staff was Professor Lupin but Harry liked him. Perhaps though he shouldn't trust him too much. Harry pushed the disturbing thought away and decided like another boy around fifty years ago that nothing should stop Hogwarts' existence.

But this link didn't bother Harry as it once might of, after all he wasn't evil, his motives were far purer than Voldemort's

Weren't they?

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. Come up with canon events you think would fit in this series and I might use them in the following chapters._


	4. Severus Snape

_Ok first albeit slight deviation from canon in how Harry acts not just his emotions_

* * *

Harry stormed down the corridor, Lupin didn't understand. He wasn't betraying his parents heroism by going out. He was honouring their sacrifice by living a normal life. Besides why shouldn't he go out just because his stupid uncle wouldn't sign the permission slip?

He had thought Lupin had understood him. Evidently he hadn't he had even taken the map. How would Harry be able to track Black if he came?

And he needed to track him. He needed his revenge.

His thoughts quickly moved to the other person he needed revenge on.

Snape.

How dare he speak about Harry's father like that? The man had no gratitude. Snape had admitted Harry's father had saved him but then tried to cover it up with excuses. Harry's father had probably been no more rule-breaking or evil than Harry and look how Snape treated him and tried to expel him. Besides even if James had been somewhat mean to Snape it was probably deserved. Plus, that was no reason to pick on Harry, he _looked like _James, he _wasn't_ him.

Besides he didn't deserve another detention. Ok maybe he shouldn't have blown Snape's stuff up when he yelled but the guy deserved it didn't he?

It wasn't like he did it on purpose, not that he had emotional problems that set off his accidental magic.

He had perfectly acceptable reasons to get angry, right?

* * *

_A/N: Poor Snape! Did you find the canon deviation? _


	5. Peter Pettigrew

Harry stood there unsure what to do. After all this time it hadn't been Sirius but Peter, not Black but Pettigrew, Not the Azkaban escapee but RON'S FLIPPING RAT. To think he had sympathised with Ron when they thought he was dead that rat deserved to be killed by Crookshanks, that might have be a suitable way for him to go.

But no he had survived and now Harry did not know what to do. All this time he had planned to kill Black, to hurt Black, to punish Black. The revelation that it was not Black had left him motionless. Black had been his focus for too long. Now he was left without a plan. Not that his original plan had stretched much further than punishing Black. In fact despite Harry's efforts Sirius had had the upper hand. It was perhaps in some way a sign of his membership of Gryffindor that characteristic, charging in. There was not enough slyness or cunning to make him a Slytherin. Had Harry thought about this in detail he probably would have been proud of this idea, marking him as a Lion, one of the Light, not a Snake, but he did not.

Harry simply could not understand Pettigrew's defection anymore than Sirius'.

Suddenly taking account of what Lupin and Sirius were about to do he broke out of he thoughts.

"NO" said Harry "you can't kill him"

They stared at him in shock.

Pettigrew started to move to thank him. Harry stopped him, pushing him away.

"You can't kill him like _that. _Not like my parents he doesn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve a clean death, do it some other way, make an example"

Hermione who looked scared at this new Harry suddenly broke in,

"Harry this isn't you, don't do it, think how will we prove Sirius is innocent without Pettigrew, the Wizarding World, won't believe him, trust me I know prejudice, It won't look good if they find us with a death Pettigrew, I thought you wanted to live with your Godfather. Harry this could be your chance to leave the Dursley's I know they don't treat you right. Don't ruin it, let the authorities punish him"

With that Hermione ended her speech, showing that she at least had foresight.

Harry slowly nodded " The Dementors would be a good punishment" he said thinking of his own experiences with them "I'm sure they would be more than happy to give him the Kiss."

* * *

_A/N: Okay, 1st__ attempt at dialogue so a bit shaky. The following part goes as per canon, so no need for me to write that. _


	6. Dudley Dursley

_An Early Christmas Present for EarlyLearningCentre, my faithful friend and reviewer_

* * *

Harry was after all quite pleased with himself. This summer had so far been unusually quiet. The Dursleys had treated him surprisingly well, mentioning his godfather, his supposedly criminal murdering godfather in conversation seemed to have quite an effect, on Aunt Petunia especially. If Harry had been more perceptive he might have seen Sirius's original breakout had effected her more too…

Dudley Dursley however had been a different matter, a strange mix of a sort of arrogant courage from being in charge and the unconcern common to teenagers inured to violence they heard on the news had meant that Sirius Black had very little effect on him after all. Harry however was getting used to this new better treatment, Why should Dudley spoil it? Why should he be allowed to?

He shouldn't.

And Harry would make sure of that.

He had already pointed out to Dudley that he hadn't been punished for Aunt Marge. How could he help it if Dudley then took that to mean the damage he would find in his room was done by magic. Oh, how Harry had enjoyed making sure nothing of Dudley's would work, destruction thought Harry could be fun after all. Now he just had to wait for his lump of a cousin to get home and discover it.

After all it was better than what he deserved, wasn't it?

* * *

_A/N: Another chapter finally done! I'm not sure whether to finish this here and strart a new story for fourth year, what do you think?_


	7. Sequel

Ok, Anyone reading this. I've decided to end this story here and write a new one continuing the sequence for fourth year,

It will be called Dissipated Energy and just so no one confused will start with the last chapter of this one. If anyone has anything they'd like featured in it please leave it in a review or drop me a message and I'll try and include it.

Thanks for Reading

Inwitari


End file.
